King
King is labeled The Ladie's Man in Total Drama Teens 2.0. Biography King’s special talent is his charm, King has always attracted the ladies (and some guys) ever since middle school. He uses his ability to charm people as an advantage as he is very manipulating. He always knows the right thing to say and right way to look at people to get what he wants. He is also somewhat of a narcissist due to multiple people always fawning over him. He takes great pride in his appearance and social skills as well. He joined the show because he thought it would be very easy for him to win. Total Drama Teens 2.0 'Chapter #1: "Welcome, New Campers!": '''King is introduced and Clover, Cadence, Ezra, Eunice, Tamsin, Vivica, and Merrin swoon. King is put on the Raging Rebels team. He almost makes Ezra faint in the cabin due to his charm, but he catches him. King ends up bunking with Ezra. '''Chapter #1.5: "Are You Sure This is Safe?": '''King finds the jousting stick for his team and helps carry it along with Rigel and Garth. He volunteers to swim in the shark-infested water, but Eunice and Clover refuse his offer because he is too 'beautiful' to sacrifice. His team loses the challenge, but he recieves the marshmallow at the ceremony. ' Chapter #2: "Out of All Things We Have to Chase After, it’s a Shark.": 'King proposes an alliance to Clover, Eunice, and Vivica. They all accept and his plan goes into play. He catches the flag for his team at first, but it is dropped by Garth. His team loses, but he is safe in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #3: "This is My Worst Nightmare.": ' King lies to Vivica and Clover about why he voted out Eunice. He wins his team a point by facing his fear of being ugly. His team wins the challenge. 'Chapter #4: "Yeah Sure Dude, I'll Model.": '''King talks with his alliance of Vivica and Clover, but is caught by Ezra whom he offers a deal. He is volunteered to model for his team and earns them a total of 12 points. His team loses the challenge, but he is safe in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #5: "Ahhh! A Zombie!": '''King attempts to make friendships with Declan and Garth. He enthuses his team to win the challenge as they are having a losing streak. King is a human in the challenge like the rest of her team. He sticks with Garth, Tamsin, and Clover in the challenge. He gets marked out by 'zombie' Una. His team wins the challenge. '''Chapter #6: "Cake Wars?": '''King walks alone on the beach and finds an immunity idol. When he finds it, he quickly hides it. King is a waiter for his team and explains the cake to the judges. His team wins the challenge. '''Chapter #7: "I Don't Know, I'm Just Holding on for Dear Life!": '''King gets Vivica and Clover to spy on their other team members to see if they have an alliance against them. King races against Zia for his team, but loses. Losing to Zia makes King confused and shocked. His team loses the challenge, but he is safe in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #8: "I Dived in Dirty Pond Water for Nothing?": '''King assures a frantic Vivica that they will not go home soon because of a 'secret'. King tries to hurry Declan up when he is diving, but he gets scared by Rigel for doing so. His team loses the challenge, and he is meant to be eliminated. Once he is voted off, he uses his immunity idol which sends Garth home instead. '''Chapter #9: "It's Time for the Grand Merge!": '''King is one of the final four in the challenge, but gets out when he refuses to get mud on his face. He forms an alliance with Cadence, Frederick, and Vivica and tells them what threat he wants out. He did not win the challenge, but he is safe in the elimination ceremony. He smirks when Una is eliminated, indicating that she was the threat he was talking about. ' Chapter #10: "Is This Real Snow?": 'King suggests ways to his alliance to insure Cadence's protection. He flirts with her a bit, which makes Frederick upset. In the challenge, he goes up in the ski lift with Cadence. He goes off with Cadence in the challenge and kiss for the first time, Vivica catches this act and warns Frederick about it. King does now win immunity, but is safe in the elimination ceremony as she won immunity. '''Chapter #11: "Who's Ready to Play Total Drama Tripardy?": '''King is set on the red team for the 'Tripardy' challenge where he works with Cadence, Frederick, Tamsin, and Zia. His team wins the challenge, so he receives spa treatment. He celebrates his victory with Cadence and Frederick in the sauna. King is safe in elimination ceremony, due to immunity. '''Chapter #12: "You're Finally Going to Go to Boney Island!": '''King plans with his alliance with Frederick and Cadence, and spends time romantizing Cadence. In the challenge, King tells Cadence and Frederick that they won't need to worry about finding the idol. King, Frederick and Cadence spend the challenge trapping the other campers in booby traps and stealing the idol away from them, until Tamsin outsmarts them and wins the challenge. In the elimination ceremony, King is safe. However, Cadence breaks up with him when she is eliminated and she kisses Frederick. '''Chapter #13: "It's a Battle of the Sexes!": '''King spends time trying to make new alliances with the rest of the campers, but is unsuccessful as everybody hates him. King is on the guy's team with Declan, Frederick, and Zia in the challenge. He is very commanding to his team during the challenge, but his team wins the challenge. Due to having immunity, King is safe in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #14: "Why the Face?": '''King has an alliance talk with Frederick for the first time since Cadence had left. In the challenge, he must find a bunny as his animal. King gives Frederick a tranquilizer gun and takes a bag of carrots and a crate for himself. He almost captures the bunny, but it bites him in the face and runs off. Eventually King captures the bunny out of spite and brings back to camp on time to be safe. ' Chapter #15: "No, not the egg!": 'King talks to Frederick about their next alliance move, and King tells him he wants to aim for anybody but Zia. King works with Tamsin in the challenge. Tamsin repeatedly makes the challenge hard for King, but King tries to not let it affect their challenge. King attempts to sabotage Declan & Zia by dropping their egg. Rigel & Frederick are budged by King on the mountain as he tries to get them off track. King & Tamsin make it down the mountain first, so they are not put on the chopping block. In the elimination ceremony, King is safe. '''Chapter #16: "Can You Read Hieroglyphics by any Chance?": '''King intervenes with Frederick trying to talk to Zia, which makes Zia leave. In the challenge, King works with Frederick. King has Frederick read the hieroglyphics for them and lead the two of them to treasure. After they get their treasure, King backstabs Frederick by purposing activating a trap door which takes him away. King then walks away with his treasure with no trouble in the tomb. King wins the challenge and immunity, therefore he is safe in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #17: "I'm Okay; Just Alone, Hungry, Wet, and Cold.": '''King attempts to make an alliance with Zia, but fails due to Zia's hatred of him. King shows absolutely no survival skills in the challenge. He spends his time curled up in a ball with no shelter from the rain. He eventually gets bitten by a 'snake', which happens to be a lizard. He gets back to camp last, but is not eliminated since Rigel is disqualified. King is to be in the final three. ' Chapter #18: "Be a Better Sport!": '''King spoke of how easy winning the game would be against Tamsin and Zia. King almost won the first round of the challenge, but fell before Tamsin did. King got the least points in the trivial round. Because King and Zia had tied and Tamsin already won both the challenges, King and Zia had to participate in a tiebreaker. The tiebreaker resulted in a tie, and it was up to Tamsin to choose who was eliminated. Ultimately King was eliminated due to Tamsin’s decision. '''Chapter #19: "The Second Winner of Total Drama Teens is...": '''King supports Tamsin in the final two challenge as he sees her as a great player of the game and that she had put up a good fight. Trivia *His personality and looks are based off of Alejandro and Justin. *King created the first alliance in the series along with Clover, Eunice, and Vivica. Gallery kingsleep.png|King in his sleepwear. kingswim.png|King in his swimwear.